


Voltron One-Shots & Drabbles

by madasanickfury



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasanickfury/pseuds/madasanickfury
Summary: A place for the one-shots and drabbles of all the paladin ships, both romantic and platonic.





	1. Intro

In preparation for season 3, and in celebration of me rewatching both seasons for the 5th time now, have a bunch of shippy one shots and drabbles of the Voltron bunch.


	2. Different, Not Bad - Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes through many stages of discovering things that make him different from the rest of the team. Lance assures him different doesn't mean bad. Keith is the same person he always has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I'm not too knowledged in gender fluid and non-binary. Most of this is based on what I've read in other fics, and a little research from Tumblr. If something is inaccurate please don't hesitate to correct me.

The matter of Pidge identifying as they/them wasn't so much as how they identified but more towards how they just didn't care for gender. There were no harsh feelings when Lance accidentally used a he pronoun or Allura slipped a she. Pidge was Pidge and they just didn't care.

Keith, however, was different. There were some days he felt like a girl. Not in the way a guy would wish to be one, not in the "girls don't have unexpected boners, I wish I was a girl sometimes" way. No, he felt as though he should be a girl, and he would've accepted that but it was not all the time, not every day. It had always been this way, he didn't understand much when he was little, just always knew that some days he didn't feel right.

It hadn't mattered much in the Garrison as he was always referenced as Kogane, and he rarely heard a he pronoun on a she/her day. It was better in the desert, just Keith by himself. But on the castle it was hard. He hadn't told anyone, only Shiro knew from before, and after a month of constantly hearing he/him instead of she/her, it was starting to get to him. He decided to talk to Pidge about it, they would know.

Only the day Keith was meant to talk to Pidge, it was a she/her day. Deciding she had to be brave, Pidge would understand, she walked to the green door and gave a slight knock. The door opened to Pidge sat at their laptop, looking over data no doubt.

"Pidge, can I talk to you? It's important."

"Yeah, go ahead, Keith."

She internally cringed at the name Keith today. She'd never given herself a female name for her she/her days. Never needed to, but now Keith sounded strange to hear.

"You don't really care about or identify as a gender right?"

Pidge spun around to face her. That had clearly got their attention.

"Not really, I'm just Pidge. I think that's enough. Why?"

"Some days, I feel normal I feel like 'Keith' but some days, like today, I don't. It wasn't this bad back on Earth but hearing misused pronouns now actually really sucks and I'm rambling and I'm crying but I can't help that I'm a she today."

"Hey, no it's ok, Ke-. I shouldn't call you that. You're gender fluid. It's normal to have he/him, she/her and they/them days."

"I don't think I've had a they/them day."

"Really? I believe it's quite common. Obviously, not everyone is the same, so you may never experience a they/them day. I'll try to use the correct pronouns from now on...Keegan."

"Keegan? I like it."

And so the two hugged tightly. That was at least another person using correct pronouns. Keegan smiled widely, now she had her name. With a burst of pride and confidence, she told Coran and Allura, at the same time who were very understanding. Apparently, Alteans hadn't cared much for gender, you were what you identify as, no forced genders.

Before Keegan had a chance to tell Hunk the Voltron alarms sounded and she had to rush to her lion. Red had been very understanding and patient with Keegan, Red loved their Paladin no matter what. When speaking privately to and about Keegan, Shiro and Pidge used her correct pronouns and female name. (Shiro had been so proud of the way Keegan lit up at her new name.) But not in front of Hunk or Lance, who didn't yet know.

The next day Keegan woke up, deciding she had to tell Hunk and at least try to tell Lance. Out of everyone, Keegan got it in her head that Lance would be the least likely to accept her, the least likely to understand. And so she had kept putting it off, no matter the chance she got.

She headed to the kitchen where she knew Hunk would be. She had made a little effort today, thanks to the new confidence from Pidge and Shiro. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and had managed to find something to use as nail polish, even if it was black. The mice followed her as she walked down the corridors but stopped at the door to the kitchen. Almost sensing her hesitation they opened the door and gave Keegan the little nudge she needed.

Waiting inside were Hunk and Lance. Keegan wasn't sure she was ready to face Lance, even though she knew she'd need to. Luckily for her, Lance was headed out of the kitchen, making a comment on how the ponytail looked better than the mullet. Keegan blushed and smiled at this, it had been a gender neutral compliment, and a compliment, not that it looked stupid. She almost forgot she was supposed to be speaking to Hunk.

"Keith buddy? You good?"

"Oh um," she took a deep breath, "it's actually Keegan today."

Hunk looked a little confused before smiling: "So it's a she/her day. Keegan's a nice name, by the way. Suits you."

"How did you...?"

"I had a friend, back on Earth, before the Garrison. She was sometimes Lexi and he was some days Alex. They were even just Al some days, they could be hard days for them. To be honest Keegan I sorta had it pegged within the first couple of days. I was just waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell em."

And then Keegan knew what it was like to endure a Hunk hug. The best kind of hug, in her opinion. It made her feel safe and cared for, loved. She was so glad Hunk knew and understood. She knew now that if she ever needed anything and no-one else could help, Hunk could. Keegan had a new admiration and a new-found respect for him.

There was just Lance to tell. Lance, the loud mouth, over energetic, over confident person with the biggest self-inflating ego. Keegan wasn't sure she could do it. She didn't have the confidence to deal with Lance laughing in her face. But Keith did. And so, as a method of further procrastination, Keegan decided that it would have to be a Keith day before she told Lance.

That was two days later, so a very confident Keith strolled down to the Blue Paladin's bedroom door and gave it a sharp knock. Lance had a face mask and a sour expression as he opened the door.

"This better be good, you interrupted my beauty routine."

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

" _The_ Keith Kogane actually dares to enter my room. This must be serious. In that case, come on in."

Lance moved aside and waved Keith into the room, almost identical to his. Keith sat on the bed, deciding he'd let Lance finish his beauty routine so he'd be less cranky, hopefully, more patient with him. Lance was in his bathroom, while Keith just fiddled with his fingers.

"Dude, you're welcome to start talking. Having silence but knowing there's someone in my room freaks me out."

"Ok um, so you should know that you're the last to know this."

"Well now I feel important."

"It's because you're important to me. You're my teammate, you're my friend. I was scared you wouldn't accept me. Shiro knew already, and I knew Pidge would understand. I wasn't sure about Allura and Coran but I figured they'd think it was normal because they don't know Earth customs and Hunk is too nice and understanding to hate me. Hell even the mice know at this point and I just..."

"Keith, buddy, rambling. And as much as I like the fact that this is the most you've ever spoken to me without jumping down my throat, I know you have a point."

Now Lance had joined him on the bed. A comforting hand on Keith's shoulder. And oh God Keith wasn't prepared for this, for the closeness. Would Lance's hand still be there after he told him, hell, would Lance in his entirety still be there? Keith had imagined a million scenarios of it going wrong, Lance hating him, laughing in his face, abandoning him. He hadn't really imagined one going right. And now the fear was back, the fingers he was fiddling with were now shaking, and yet Lance was still here. Waiting patiently.

"I'm gender-fluid."

Keith figured blurting it out was best. It was over with faster. But the silence that followed seemed to last forever. Was this Lance trying to understand? Or was he trying to find a nice way of saying he hated him? Keith started fiddling faster with his shaking fingers, now taking shaking breaths. His eyes stung as they developed tears. He didn't think he'd take Lance hating him this hard. After all that had happened he really did consider Lance a friend, all of the Paladins were his friends. He couldn't bear to lose any of them.

"You're still you. Whether it's as a she, or a he or a they. You're still you, still the Red Paladin. You're the same person you've always been. And take this as a great gift because this is probably the only time I'm going to be meaningful about this. I want to be able to keep the friendship we've got going now. The joking, the fake rivalry. Knowing that at the end of the day I haven't hurt you."

"Lance, thank you. I want that too. I don't want anything to change with any of you, apart from pronouns."

"I promise that I'll try to learn quickly."

"My female name is Keegan. Haven't got a gender neutral one yet."

"I promise to you Keith to use your correct pronouns on the days you're Keegan. Now, will you stop crying so I can go back to jokingly but not really hating you."

There was no venom behind his words. No persistence for Keith to stop his tears. Just a softness, an invite. So Keith pulled Lance close to him and tried to stop the tears dripping onto the blue dressing gown.

"Well, would you look at that. We're having another bonding moment."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"I'm not. I think Kylar should be your neutral name."

"What the hell kind of a name is Kylar?"

"Sounds like Skylar and Kai. It's a mix of feminine and masculine. It fits."

"Yeah, Ok." Keith scoffed.

"Just a suggestion."

Keith forgot about Lance's suggestion over time. The paladins and Altean's quickly learned the differences between Keegan and Keith. The most obvious being Keegan wearing her hair in a ponytail, and being a little more polite. The team grew closer and were able to form a stronger bond now that they knew about Keith. Keith got by with help from his friends, on Keegan days she would spend time with Allura and the mice and do each other's hair, sometimes she would go to Lance for face masks. Keith days were his best though, he felt strong, more confident and would go for it with the training bot. 

Everything was going great until Keith woke up one day and didn't feel anything. They didn't know what this was. Not until they remembered speaking to Pidge. Soon they realized they didn't feel like a boy or a girl, they didn't feel like they belonged anywhere. It was hard. The first day they didn't leave their room, they passed it off as a small fever. They were just lucky that Voltron wasn't needed. The second day Shiro knocked on the door, before getting Allura to bypass the system.

He had sat down on their bed, stroked their hair. They had cried, they had hugged the elder male. They had screamed, they still didn't know how to fix it.

"There is nothing wrong with you. I was worried this would happen, you're too headstrong to accept help. Pidge has been waiting to talk to you about this. Hunk has baked you cookies, not sure what's in them but he says it tastes like almonds. Coran and Allura are trying their best. And Lance, he's been telling everyone to call you Kylar. Said he thought of it, that you'd learn to like it."

The name Kylar, surprisingly, brought a flutter of familiarity and belonging to them. Lance had been right. With that small flutter, Kylar knew that their days would get easier, better.

The next day Keegan apologized profoundly to everyone for the way she had acted previously. She didn't know how to cope with everything, but she did now. She knew who to ask for help from. They each offered words of comfort, and advice.

"Just so you know, the next time you get like that, or anytime really, if you want cuddles I'm free. You don't need to talk if you don't want to, we're all here for you, darling," Lance hugged Keegan tightly.

Lance had become something of a constant in the ever-changing life of Keith Kogane. On his Keith days, everyone acted the same towards him, like he was a strong warrior, Lance and Keith's light-hearted rivalry. On Keegan's days, they acted like she was suddenly more fragile, despite having the same agility as Keith. Lance had adopted the nickname darling for her but treated her no different, just more gentle and kind, but not in the sense of battle, more friendship. Kylar's days were more difficult, they were rarer, and everyone, including Lance, was a little warier like they were stepping on thin ice around them. They weren't used to Kylar yet. Lance stood by his offer for cuddles, it was rare to see the red paladin so vulnerable, and he wanted to do everything he could for them.

Life definitely got better for gender fluid Keith. He had accepted himself, he was only called Keegan or Kylar when necessary, he was mostly called by his correct pronouns, it made him feel less like he had multiple personalities, even though he did. He still found it hard to explain. But somehow life just had to continue to kick him in the balls, to keep finding other ways he could be different. He knew for a while his feelings towards Lance had slowly been changing. It was just another thing to confuse him. 

He became even more closed off from the group. Started accidentally pushing them away. He knew it was taking its toll on Shiro, so instead of Lance, Keith had slowly broken and gone to Shiro for his fill of cuddles. His way of saying 'I'm still here, I'm still the same.' This seemed to comfort and reassure the elder. But in doing this Lance's mood started deteriorating. Only Keith had noticed, he knew it was his fault, but Lance was making him inadvertently feel less normal, less like himself. Shiro had told him that Keith maybe liked Lance, but if he 'liked' Lance it would mean he would identify as different sexualities as he switched gender, wouldn't it?

That, of course, didn't stop the team caring. Especially when Shiro and herself were with the Blade of Marmora. When they heard Red was attacking the base, Lance had been so worried that something had happened to her. Pidge had been trying to hack into the Blade's systems, had managed it slightly when she was fighting the spies. It really hit them then that she was a warrior just like Keith. But Pidge was quickly shut back out. Pidge kept attacking the system, trying to find another way in. They had just about managed it when the knife transformed into a blade.

"The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins."

No-one spoke to her, other than Shiro. She didn't mind, she needed time to process this herself. She was part Galra. She was part of the problem they were fighting. She was the enemy. She had spent that night close to Shiro, numb.

The next morning he woke and remembered the previous day. He was Galra. Yet another thing to make him different from the others. Something to separate him. He went to the main control room when Allura called for all the paladins. He noticed how she wasn't addressing him, wasn't even acknowledging him.

"Can I say something?" Shiro asked.

"Please, go ahead."

"Keith is still here. He's still Keith. A paladin. The red lion chose him, he's always been Galra, that didn't just happen yesterday."

"If he was really bad we would've known from the start. You shouldn't be treating him differently when he's still the same old Keith," Hunk joined.

"Princess, we don't mean to be disrespectful but if you continue treating him like this we won't be listening to you or your orders. Perhaps then you'll know how Keith feels to be ignored having done nothing wrong," Pidge smiled.

They all looked to Lance expectingly. He simply nodded in agreeance. Which hurt Keith more than he cared to admit. Lance had been the once to say 'you're still you.' He had been the one to send flutters of hope, of familiarity and of a sense of belonging through Keith. Had been the one to whisper such meaningful words when they cuddled, and yet all he had was a nod?

Coran had surprisingly agreed with the paladins. Allura had not reached a decision, had walked away from them all. The paladins soon chased after her, Coran following. All but Lance and Keith. Lance stood there staring at Keith, almost waiting.

"What?"

"What?"

"You obviously have something to say or are waiting for me to say something so what?"

"How are you doing?"

"In general or after finding out I'm half Galra? Cause the answer to both is pretty shitty, Lance. All you had was a quiznacking nod. I thought we bonded, I thought you cared. What do you want me to say? That I was hurt by the fact it was just a nod? Because I really was and that fucking sucks for me. Made me feel weak and stupid and different. I shouldn't be feeling hurt, Lance."

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. But quiznack Keith, I miss you. I miss the cuddles, they helped me sleep too. You're still you. I mean that. I will always mean that. You're you, you're different, but no-one's normal. Shiro has a robot hand, that's different. Allura and Coran are aliens, that's different. Pidge is the smartest person I've ever met, they are non-binary, that's different. Hunk is in love with an alien that lives on a Balmera, that's different. I'm bisexual, Cuban, that's different. But it's not bad."

"I'm bad Lance. I'm literally the race that is seeking to conquer the universe."

"So what? You're gender fluid, different, not bad. You're Galra, different, not bad. The Blade's are fighting against Zarkon. Not all Galra are bad Keith, ok? You're one of the good ones. You are a paladin. You're a teammate, a friend, in fact, you're probably more, you're family."

"Ouch. I don't want to be family to you, Lance. You make me flutter, and I'm not sure what that is, but I know that it's good. Shiro told me so, he said that I 'liked' you. I don't really know what that means, but I know you make me feel different. A good different."

"Then why don't we find out what it means together, darling."

Lance took Keith's hands and pulled him close. He leaned up to kiss his forehead, not wanting to push Keith past his comfort levels. Lance knew that Keith wasn't used to connections with people, wasn't used to 'liking' others. And as impatient as Lance could be, he wouldn't be about this. 

Keith felt a warmth radiate through him. He knew that whatever happened, with Lance by his side whenever he needed him, that things would be ok. Things would get better.


	3. Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disappearance of Shiro, Keith lost it. No-one fully understood what had happened between the two paladins, they just knew they were closer than any of them.

It was obvious that Keith was slowly falling apart without Shiro. The team chose not to address it for a while because Keith was still managing to lead Voltron with no problems, but outside of that losing Shiro had really taken a toll on him. No-one had really understood why the two had been so close, or how they knew each other so well. It had started back at the Garrison when Keith was a new cadet.  
  
Keith smiled widely at his new uniform. He'd finally arrived at Galaxy Garrison and would start his training as a fighter pilot. The only problem was that he didn't play well with others, he wouldn't listen to his team, not communicate with them. After a month the instructors gave him a tutor, Takashi Shirogane. Shirogane was supposed to help Keith understand teamwork, and how it would benefit him on possible future missions. To Keith, Shiro was more than a teacher, he was Keith's closest friend.  
  
However then came the Kerberos mission. Shiro had hugged Keith tightly and promised him he'd be back. Except he never was. Without Shiro beside him, teamwork was not important, the Garrison no longer meant anything to Keith. He was surprised it took the faculty at the Garrison 4 months to kick him out, but by then Keith had already given the appearance of dropping out. He moved to a little shack he made a home, or as homely as it could be for a mission base. Keith was adamant on finding Shiro, adamant he was still alive out there.  
  
He was right, but after freeing Shiro he had some unwanted extras. Pidge, Hunk and a guy who was convinced they had some sort of rivalry. Despite this, Keith felt as though he could trust them. He told them everything he had discovered, had even taken them to the cave. Rival Guy, who he found out was named Lance, had found a lion spaceship thing and flew them to a weird distant palace planet. Keith wasn't sure, he wasn't really sure about anything since he found Shiro, he was just glad he did.

The whole team knew that Shiro was a rock for Keith, as he was for everyone, but somehow it was different with Keith. It always had been, and being in space they had grown closer. A new level of friendship and understanding had been discovered between the two, and the rest of the paladins and even the Alteans could see the lines blurring between friendship and something more.

Keith had really become a ghost of his former self, floating through the halls, going about his day to day business. He was eating enough to keep him alive, but not healthy. He'd push himself relentlessly in training and in battles. They had been scouring the galaxy for any sign of Shiro, any at all. Keith was only spending time in the black lion when it was time for battle, he couldn't sit and pretend to hold Shiro's position for any longer than he needed to. The rest of his time he would spend in Red, and due to this his bond with Black was dwindling. To his surprise, Lance had managed to form a bond with Black and would take her out for the exercise she craved. He felt something more than just the lion's energy. On one of their runs, Black landed, Shiro appeared inside. Lance knew that Shiro's quintessence was still in Black or at least a little bit.

"The next time Keith has his hands on the controls you stop and you show him. Swear to me."

_"I swear."_

Lance practically dragged Keith to the lions, Keith was barely awake but still had enough consciousness to pull against Lance. Clearly not enough strength though as Keith was soon shoved in front of the black lion. Lance trying to push him through the open hatch. He was just muttering  _'Trust me, amigo.'_ Keith conjured up the energy and alertness to sit in the cockpit, just sat he had no idea why Lance was doing this. Lance had been having a much better time flying her, Keith wanted to return to Red. He couldn't sit and act as though he was as good of a leader as Shiro when he most definitely was not. Hesitantly he put his hands on the controls, knowing the black lion would come to life. Other than the control panels he saw a faint figure.

"Keith."

Tears brimmed the paladin's eyes, he reached out to touch his elder, his role model, but his hand went straight through. It was just a projection, too good to be true.

"Shiro. Are you ok? Tell me you're ok, please."

"I think I am, definitely alive. My quintessence wouldn't be here otherwise, at least I think."

"I've looked and looked. I'm never giving up. I'm not the pilot or leader you thought I was, I can barely communicate with the Black Lion. Shiro, I need you."

"You don't, Keith. You are brave and strong, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my predecessor. You can do so much without me."

"I don't want to. Shiro...."

"I know."

The image projected by the quintessence faded. Keith could sense the mood change from the black lion. As Shiro faded Keith felt lighter, but not better. Did this mean all of Shiro's quintessence had gone? He couldn't step back in the black lion again if it had.

"Don't you dare Star Wars me, Takashi Shirogane!"

Keith had been shaking terribly, trying to hold in tears. Once Shiro had disappeared completely a horrifying sob racked through Keith's body. The red paladin couldn't hold it in. The Black Lion powered down as Keith crumbled into a heap on the floor. Sobbing hysterically, reaching out for where the image had appeared, if he wished hard enough maybe Shiro would come back. Two strong arms wrapped around Keith and rubbed his back comfortingly. Keith could tell it was Lance, that the lion had let in her other worthy paladin. Every time Keith thought he was fine another new wave of tears hit him, seemingly endless.

"Shiro would be so proud of you, Keith, he would."

"Lance..."

"It's ok, you don't need to validate it or prove it to any of us."

Nothing more was said between the two, Keith continued to cry, Lance continued to let him. Red and Blue sat in purple light as the Black Lion mourned her original (favorite) paladin. Three words floated unsaid but known amongst the three.

"I love him." 

 


End file.
